The present invention relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to a computer system for creating and providing a map image of real estate values.
Currently, data indicating sale prices of homes or other real estate is available from several on-line sources. This data is typically displayed in text format, wherein each entry displays the address, sales price, sales date, etc. Although these databases provide information to potential home buyers regarding sale prices in selected areas, the textual display of such information is inefficient. Further, the textual display does not provide the observer with an indication of how sale prices vary generally across geographic areas.